


Victors

by Wilt



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, mentions of dead alibaba and aladdin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilt/pseuds/Wilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Judar had won against Aladdin, and then he and Hakuryuu engage in victory sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victors

They had made it back to the palace, bloody and tired and Hakuryuu couldn't walk anymore. Their opponents were dead. Aladdin and his king candidate had lost, they were too weak.

But even Judar had reached his limits, and couldn't give Hakuryuu the magoi he needed to maintain his wooden limbs. Instead he carried Hakuryuu's nearly legless body to the Emperor's suite, and lowered him onto the new sheets they gathered for just the two of them. 

With a charged glance, it was clear to see they were both still running high on adrenaline. And just like when they killed Gyokuen, there was only one solution to this, one solution to spend the remains of energy coursing through their veins keeping them too vibrant and alert for sleep.

And so, Judar settled his body over Hakuryuu's and jumped straight into it, kissing Hakuryuu hard. It wasn't long before Hakuryuu was disrobed and had Judar clawing at his scars, mumbling about how they won, about how strong they were, about how they would kill anyone and everyone next. 

However, Hakuryuu was unable to get swept up into the heat of things. There was something very, terribly wrong this time.  

"Judar-" Instincts ordered him to try and dig his leg stubs into the sheets for leverage. He couldn't, this was all wrong, "Judar-!" He pleaded, grasping and clawing at his skin, his hair, his everything. 

"It's fine, it's okay." He whispered from on top of him, somewhere far away. Panic was welling up within him, a thundering heart, a shortness of breath and his vision swirled. Hakuryuu tried to blink away his hot tears but they spilled anyway, they always spilled, into Judar's waiting palms. 

"Hakuryuu, look at me. It's okay. You're okay." 

His blood stained eyes, surrounded in endless black hair, wild and purposely unguarded beckoned to him. Pulled him  out of his fear and into a different eternity. 

"Judar, I can't.. my legs-" He felt his face heat up with a fresh wave of tears. "I don't think we can do this." 

At that, Judar sat up straight. He leaned back and stared at Hakuryuu for moment in silence. Hakuryuu took the chance to bring air back into his lungs to ease the panic away. Judar smiled and thumbed at his cheeks. 

"What do you mean? It might be different, with your legs like this now, but we can make it work." He ghosted his hands lower over Hakuryuu's chest, trailing particularly slow over scarred lines and patches. 

"I don't know if I can make you feel good, if I'm like this." He admitted, and frowned.  

"Oh, Hakuryuu." Judar breathed. "Just being with you is the best feeling in the world." His smile grew, his teeth shined, the room around them vanished and everything in Hakuryuu's sight and mind was this man and only him. 

They pulled one another closer for a kiss, neither of them quite initiating it but accepting it graciously. A natural joining of feelings, too large for a single body and insisting to be given, received, shared in equilibrium. 

But there was still a weight of worry in Hakuryuu, so when Judar shifted to get closer, to press into him and move against Hakuryuu's lower body, he gave a slight push to one of Judar's shoulders and broke their connection. 

Judar licked his lips and blinked in response. 

"I still.. don't know.." He said, with less certainty than before. 

"Hakuryuu, it'll be alright. I'll take care of it, from on top of you." Judar slinked away from Hakuryuu to yank his loose pants off, exposing himself instantly. "We've done it like this before."  

"I won't be able to, you know, move up into you." Hakuryuu stared at him in disbelief. _Was he expected to just lay there and allow Judar to do all the work?_  

"Gee, you really know how to make a guy swoon, Hakuryuu." He smiled brightly and hopped back onto Hakuryuu's thighs. 

"I'm being serious here. I don't want you to have to do all the work by yourself. You're tired too, aren't you?" 

Judar hummed and splayed his fingers over Hakuryuu's hips. "I'm serious too. It would be a pleasure to service my king."

"Judar.."

"You won't have to move a muscle. Although," Judar chuckled "You always squirm anyway."

"I don't ' _squirm_ ',"

"You do."

"At least I can stay quiet." 

Judar outright laughed. "But I wish you wouldn't!" and Hakuryuu's edges smoothed and surrendered at Judar's honest, toothy grin. His own lips stretched in a smaller, equally honest smile. 

 

They were always equal.  

"Alright then, I'll trust you. Let's make this work." 

"I'll just prep myself then."

"I can do that for you. I still have one arm." Hakuryuu softly slid his fingernails up Judar's side, in case he forgot. He wouldn't, though, and he let this be known with quivering lips to his remaining palm.

"If you insist," Judar rose up on his hands and knees and crawled a bit forward, giving easier access of his body to him. Hakuryuu reached for the inside of his thigh and planted a firm kiss to the center of Judar's chest. "Have your way with me, Hakuryuu." 

With his right arm stub supporting Judar's waist the best he could manage, he moved the fingers on his last natural limb to Judar's soft and wet entrance. Hakuryuu was met with a familiar eagerness, a sticky heat, and Judar's kiss to his forehead. 

Slipping into him and having Judar melt onto his torso, joining their warmth and breaths, was comforting. Hakuryuu let out a deep content sigh and inhaled at the skin of Judar's neck. He curled his fingers and reveled in the way Judar spoke his name to the rukh, for ears not of the living. 

Shaking, he sat back on Hakuryuu's fingers after some time, with his beautiful thighs splayed out and his hair cascading around them. 

"Hakuryuu, I'm ready. Oh Hakuryuu.." 

Hakuryuu removed his fingers and slowly dragged them up along the soft flesh surrounding Judar's clit.  Judar hunched forward when Hakuryuu rubbed him _just-so_ , and rolled his hips back for more friction. Hakuryuu's own hard and eager heat brushed past Judar's inner thigh as he rocked back and forth. 

The slight contact brought back Judar enough to his senses to reach for it and guide it into place, just outside of him, just barely touching.  Hakuryuu wrapped his wet fingers around Judar's hip to steady him, as he lowered himself ever so slowly onto the welcome intrusion.

"Judar," He breathed, oh how hot it was to be inside of Judar's body. 

"Hakuryuu," He sank down all the way and paused, before wiggling his pelvis around to get it as deep as he could. Hakuryuu groaned and dug his nails into Judar's skin. 

"You feel so good, you always feel amazing Judar." 

"You too- I love being with you like this, Hakuryuu-"

"With you, nothing is better,"

"Being together like this,"

"I love you Judar-"

"-Love you too, Hakuryuu, my King-"

"-My magi."

"-My _Emperor_." 

Judar placed his firm hands behind him, on each of Hakuryuu's thighs to restrain them, and moved up. Hakuryuu watched him drop down and lift up repeatedly. His deep red eyes stared down at Hakuryuu with raw affection and Hakuryuu knew, from the tears welling up in his own eyes that he didn't look much different. He bit his lip and shook his head to will away the tears. He wasn't going to cry during sex, not again. It wasn't a good habit to indulge in. 

With flushed cheeks, Judar only continued his work and as arousing his motions were, Hakuryuu saw his creased eyebrows and quivering leg muscles. 

"Judar, I want to try something." He reached up to hook his arms around the back of Judar's neck. "Can you roll us over?"

"Huh, wha? Roll over?" Their faces were so close now, naturally they were drawn together for a single deep kiss as Judar lowered his chest, so they were fully pressed against each other again. 

Clumsily, Judar pulled himself off of Hakuryuu and attempted to tip them over. Their legs got a bit tangled, Judar giggled, and Hakuryuu couldn't hold his balance very well, but Judar was there to hold him firmly in place.

"Thanks. I think, like this, I can move without needing much of my legs."

"Ah, I see now. But are you sure you have the energy?" 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just hold me tightly so I don't roll off of you, please?" 

"Gladly." His magi smiled and tightened his grip around Hakuryuu's torso, and Hakuryuu reached down between them to guide his cock back to Judar's entrance. Judar lifted his legs and pressed them into Hakuryuu's sides to aid in keeping him from slipping away, as Hakuryuu swiftly entered Judar with a roll of his hips. 

"Haahh.. You're heavy." Judar sighed. Hakuryuu was unable to take his weight off him, though, and kissed along Judar's jaw in reconcilement. 

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, this feels good. Better, even. How do you feel?"

"Good. I can make love to you properly now." He said, and smiled at the spreading pink of Judar's cheeks.

"Mm. I love you." Judar's eyes gleamed and suddenly it looked like he might be the one to cry this time. But he wouldn't, he never ever would, this is what Hakuryuu would have to agree on, no matter what actually could have happened. Judar didn't cry, not ever, ' _no way_ '. 

Still, Hakuryuu tasted the rare wetness with lips to Judar's face, and moved deeper, steadier. They smeared together, the lines of what separated Hakuryuu from Judar seeped into each other and they breathed as one being, of depravity and vengefulness and of the thing they shared. 

In this, they were the same. 

And they would never be apart. Surely, the black rukh would watch over them, and assure that they could remain. Surely, a Magi and his King were meant to last. 

Even if the world tore them apart, even if the rukh forsake them, they would fight to stay together. 

Because together, they were no longer alone. 

This King and his Magi would fight to last. 

They would destroy the world, to last. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have nothing against aladdin or what actually happened in chapter 260 i just wanted an excuse to write 1/4 limb hakuryuu and judar doing the do. 
> 
> i hope u have a nice day.


End file.
